Crapsack World
by AltenativeFutureFan27
Summary: Waking up to find yourself whole again is not common occurence, more so when you are aware that you should be dead with missing limbs. Guts!Reincarnation, Unwanted!Harem
1. TheCatalyst1

**Summary:** Waking up to find yourself whole again is not a common occurrence, more so when you are aware that you should be dead with missing limbs. Guts!Reincarnation, Unwanted!Harem

* * *

The first thing Guts sees when he opens his eyes was a starless dark sky, and then it hits him as if an apostle slammed on him a headache his ears ringing, violently bombarded by images of things he couldn't place.

"What *Cough *Cough is happening?" Guts say in a raspy voice as he stood up from the ground. Blinking multiple times, as his sight became clearer Guts inspected with all his senses for as many details he could take from his surrounding.

Noting 1: He was in a strange yet familiar alley.2: It smelled like shit. 3: There were many lights on each end of the alley.4: It was night but there were no stars.

Guts did not bother to look at his undressed state, but rather what was missing in his person...a weapon. Since the early days of his life Guts has associated his life with him holding a weapon close, and finding none on his person was distressing. However something surprised Guts, he was whole. Since that traumatic event at the eclipse Guts has woken up with a missing eye and arm, to find both functioning properly when he opens his eyes was miraculous, which was fishy.

For a man like Guts who has fought the hordes of demon send by a God made of the collective evil of humanity, anything bordering the line of miracles is nothing more than a hoax meant to make him pay with a high-interest rate. While it may give him the edge for whatever this strange yet familiar place is, Guts will not sleep on laurels for he has seen what lurks in the world and it's rather unpleasant.

"Overthinking will not answer anything." Guts said as he started walking out of the alley.

At the end of the alley, there was the corpse of man, in rather strangest clothes Guts has ever seen-yet oddly he was familiar with- it was leaning with its back a trash dispenser. The man was fat with a black overcoat, white dress shirt, black trousers tied with a leather belt and brown dressing shoes.

Guts neared the corpse and saw the man seemed to be in joy with a disgusting smile which rigor mortis seemed to keep perfectly though he looked like the life has been dried of him.

"Beggars can't be a chooser." Guts said to himself as he looked at his state of undress and at the corpse, with a sigh of resignation.

As he was undressing the corpse Guts noted that the guy's was holding a handbag, where he found a Wallet, Keys, credit card, and other things which shared this man's name in some strange simbols, "Cao Fu". The thing is that while Guts had never seen any of the stuff nor has he ever read the symbols in his life he knew somehow what they meant. This was one of the many questions he has to add to the list beside why his limbs were back; but Guts will dwell in the issue later, for now, his priority is to get dressed and find where he currently finds himself.

By now he already was wearing the shoes and trousers-which were coincidentally fit him- and was halfway the white dress buttons when *Rip* one of the long sleeves.

Sighing Guts finished wearing the overcoat and carrying the handbag exiting the alley.

* * *

He did not put much attention to the smell due to thinking that the strange alley was filthy however this place smelled similarly with the exception of the breeze which carried the scent of burned flesh.

His first sight outside the alley were strange towering building with glass windows, black roads and bloodied walkways with laying corpses in variated states, from dismembered missing a limb or with gaping holes, charred beside strange steel carriages on flames or like if the first one Guts encountered as if the life was sucked out of them. The scene was a strange mixture of a battlefield and a plague-infested city, as he noted some building were shut with planks behind metal cages.

As Guts took in more of his surrounding making a deliberately slow walk through the streets of the ruined city. The more detailed Guts took in the more he suspects that this massacre and their authors were still around, thus keeping his eyes and ears open to act against who or what may jump at him.

And his instinct did not fail him as not far from where Guts came, something hissing and dragging itself was approaching slowly from behind Guts. Coming out from the alley Guts appeared, was creature in all four with short limb dragging its face down through the asphalt along its huge torso touching it, with pale green skin with a disproportioned body of dangling excessive fat on its torso and firm muscle on its limbs, had red eyes which are dull as if they were dead, sniffing with its pig-like nose passing through some drops of blood. It kept its slow pace until it halted and it stood straight in its short legs revealing a jaw which started from the upper jaw down to its lower belly where a wide arrange of razor-sharp teeth within thorax and ribcage faced him, in its center was one big glowing slit red eye staring at him and below it a long purple tong stuck out extending it to lick the drops of blood on the ground before retracting it... And without warning it screeched.

Pitching Guts' ears which he covered with both hands, the screech blow out the glass windows with its shards raining around them with some of its shards cutting Guts cheek and what lamp post or cars that were left had their glass blown before exploding.

Guts still covering his ears decided to give the distance between him and the creature running with his all avoiding the corpses on his way.

The creature behind him laid his back face upstanding in all four with its back bend upward with its jaw wide bending in the wrong direction making all the razor-sharp teeth stick out like spikes on a shell of red muscle fibers with a long tongue on its tail and eye center. The creature strode for a few minutes with its four limbs before starting jumping and bending his back further with its head biting its tongue and start rolling in Guts direction.

* * *

Having long stopped holding his ears but never ceasing to run Guts was rummaged through handbag with his hand. Guts did not know for how long could he could keep going like this escape, making the monster run through objects wasn't going to help no matter how much distance he makes it always finds him. He could understand if he had a branch of sacrifice, but this body did not have one or else he would have to worry about hordes of evil spirits.

Another question to add to the pile of things to figure out, what happened, where he is and how he has knowledge of thing he had no recollection of seen or experiencing.

As his hand grasped something within the handbag with the pointed end at the turn of the corner Guts felt how something hard slammed on to his person, sending him crashing to a bench.

Not only did he nearly lose consciousness from impact, but the slam did more than just leave Guts with a few broken ribs and shredded clothes, but also left him gravely wounded losing a lot of blood. While being overwhelmed by pain something Guts was familiar enough to work through it.

Guts stood up ignoring with all his will the pain, he got to see above him a pair jaws closing on him.

As if time slowed down giving those about to die a panoramic view of everything around them, Guts felt how his feets were cut of their joints as the teeth embed into his flesh, how the space around him was tightening with each teeth piercing his skin, and how that slit red eyes seemed squirmed with delight at every drop of his blood caressed its tongue over Guts chest.

And in the blink of an eye, everything ended.

* * *

The creature had a similar experience, but while its prey was cornered within its jaw the creature felt a surge of extreme fear as time slowed down for it to be imprinted in its apparent soul.

The man he was set to hunt after by its master... was smiling, the thing had seen many humans smile, like those who were spectators at the arena. The creature never did experience anything from their smiles, not like this man's, he's was different it invoked the same kind of fear it felt when its Master was present, but its master wasn't human, would that mean that... this man wasn't either and if not was it as its master.

* * *

Time resumed and fast-forwarded and in the blink of an eye, many things happened.

Guts threw his hand toward the strong grip pulled the eye closer to his sticking out from his other hand between his closed knuckles the pointing end the car keys from the handbag being punctured the eyeball over and over.

And unexpectedly a shot tore through the spine of the creature freeing Guts from within the creature and collapsing to the floor.

* * *

Elsewhere at a rooftop a few kilometers away.

Behind a mask, a green eye is observing through the lens of a scope attached to Barrett M95 an antimaterial sniper rifle as the man within the creature collapses.

The person leaning on the weapon saw how the man struggled to drag himself up.

Discarding the empty 20mm magazine and switching to another and loading the chamber still focusing on the trembling limp walking man, aiming at his neck from this far in the dark, then pulled the trigger. However, unlike the creature after him, he was torn pieces.

Standing up, it let us see a well endowed female figure in a skin-tight purple suit.

Touching her earpiece she speaks as she detaches the scope to observe the downed man.

"Hawkeye reporting to Vanguard, target secured requesting its immediate extraction of the premise." The sniper spoke seeing another person walking toward the downed man in a blue tight suit.

"Vanguard to Hawkeye, extracting target, sending location for extraction vehicle. Please confirm." a feminine voice asked resounding from the sniper earpiece as she started cleaning the scene and dismantling her rifle and putting its pieces on the case.

"Confirmed. See you on rendezvous point" The person on the line spoke as the purple suited women removed her mask revealing her long green hair and beautiful yet soft face.

"Seeya there Ayame-chan." The beautiful women nearly fall from the flight of stairs at the cheerful mention of her name.

"We're on mission Kurenai, please be professional." Ayame sighed as she walked down the street toward on an alley where a van was parked, throwing rifle case in the back before starting the engine.

"Hai, hai let us celebrate with ice cream at my place."Kurenai cheered without regretting it.

As Ayame was turning to the pickup point, the windshield was impacted by the torn upper-half of a blonde woman in a light blue skin-tight suit.

"...A...yame...run" the trembling voice of Kurenai came from the Ayame's earpiece, each word in perfect synch with the agonizing women on the windshield.

As Ayame digested Kurenai word before she understood, it was too late when she got out of her shock.

A huge hip iron cut through the van. As the huge blade cut through her chest she looked to the window on her side, holding the blade was a specter of dark ethereal fur with red lighting shaped eyes and many white canines grinning at her.

Then the van exploded, and Ayame died. Or so she thought.

* * *

Ayame felt a cold sweat running down her brows as she found herself looking through the scope at the recently downed man.

"Vanguard to Hawkeye, extracting target, sending location for extraction vehicle. Please confirm." a feminine voice asked resounding from the sniper earpiece, however, this time Ayame wasn't cleaning the scene nor in a rush to move from her position. Looking through the scope she saw Kurenai nearing the downed man.

And felt cold run down her spine at the deja vu she just experience due to her Wind Reading Eye. And with a swift motion, Ayame changed the nonlethal ammo to lethal.

"Kurenai get away from him!?" Ayame shouts at the same time pulling the trigger at the downed man, who as if by instinct alone evaded she unloaded a whole magazine of 11 bullets aimed to kill the downed man each hitting is a target. Reloading she heard Kurenai.

"Ayame-chan, what is happening?" Kurenai said drawing her two katanas as she observed the man who stood in front of her twisting as black mass started covering his body.

"We need to postpone our celebration plan this time with something stronger than ice cream." She replied despoiling the future plans for Ice Cream at Kurenai's, meanwhile, she pressed a button at her earpiece which sent a signal for backup. She wasn't confident she and Kurenai could fight that thing heads on. She swears a headache is about to pop. Despite unloading 11 .50 caliber bullets meant to take down armored vehicles the thing still stood.

And she didn't need her Wind Reading Eye to predict what happened next, a metallic howl piercing through her ears was enough warning.

Where the man once stood now is a humanoid thing, covered by spectral dark fur, red lighting shaped eyes and wicked white canine grin, and from its back it took a huge hip of iron which Ayame felt her whole body tremble momentarily at the vision of the future her Wind Reading Eye showed her earlier of how the bastardized sword cut through her body and at how it killed Kurenai.

"It's easy for you to say that when you are not the one near proximity, Oji-sama will give me a mouthful," Kurenai whined not looking forward to giving her report.

"*sigh*Just another complicated mission," Marksman Taimanin said again pulling the trigger.

* * *

**Author:** Inspired by ZuttoAragi's Black fic is loosely based on Lilithverse(Taimanin series, Witch of Steel Annerose, Prison Battleship series, Cara the Bloodlord, Shion Cruel Magical Angel, Tentacles and Witches, etc) taking elements from other series to fill the gaps. I have not played them all and the few I played were 2 hours before losing interest. But while Lilith games follow the usual formula (except Taimanin Asagi 3 Visual Novel) I found more interest in the setting is a blend of Ghost in The Shell Sci-fi and Shadowrun Urban Fantasy, thus why you find yourself reading this mess. The two characters introduced is Makishima Ayame and Kurenai Shinganshi from Taimanin Kurenai. In need of a Beta.


	2. TheCatalyst2

This story has been cross-posted in Questionable Questing.

Apology for the Grammar. Edit:24/8/19

* * *

'_Whatever this is tougher than I thought.'_ Kurenai thought as she struggled to deflect the swingS of the huge hip of iron summoned from thin air by the monster. If Kurenai had been lesser swordswomen she would have lost both her kodachi for the raw strength of each swing and lost a limb or two to the absurd level of skill behind the creature swordplay, she was struggling in the fight with Ayame's support from afar.

'Aw it's so unfair' she thought distracted for a moment at the convenient position of her friend/partner while she has to fend this thing her friend is in roof far away merely slipping her finger through the trigger. 'How hard is to just shoot?' Of course, Kurenai reminded herself of the single fact she decided this discipline, one which all swordsman are aware,

'_Oh yeah, guns suck!'_ a sweat drop formed on her silly face at the ridiculous image of her using gun. While she was pretty decent with a gun above-average marksman-compared to normal human-, she lacked the patience to stay still in one place or up to the standards of marksman taimanin like Ayame-chan.

"Ayame-chan certainly must be sore from her rack and below." She giggled salivating at the excuse she may come up to massage her friend's beautiful mounts. 'Perhaps a soap bath!?'

This moment of distraction nearly costed her, if not for the shots deflecting the blade just seconds from cutting through her neck.

"Stop daydreaming we need to last 30 minutes till reinforcement arrives."Ayame-chan's voice came statically from her earpiece, Kurenai picked a distinctive balanced tone from her friend.

However, while it was easy to say "last 30 minutes", it was another story to actually last 30minutes, more so when, she, an elite swordsman is being pushed back while being aided by the monster they should have captured earlier.

"How much ammo you have left?"Kurenai asks invading the creatures personal space about to strike a vital spot. Before she hit she was forced to dodge the butt of the creature's blade which went impacting the concrete leaving a crack where she once stood as she moved to its blind side.

The creature would seem like a brute waving the massive hip of iron which shouldn't be called sword to anyone who wasn't in-depth into swordplay. Even Kurenai would have said the same-thought she will not admit to keeping some dignity- if not for the first-hand struggle to land a clean hit. Each time the bastardize sword clash with her two Kodachi she swears her swords are about to snap.

The creatures strikes show both the use of the weight of the blade, the strength which boosts the swings speed and something rarely shown by berserkers, skill. Not only it fights using its whole body but the creature knows how to use the whole sword –length and weight included- to a maddening degree.

Her blade did not meet resistance as there was nothing to resist just air, the creature using the force of rebound of the butt of its blade in perfect synch with its legs backflipped over Kurenai's backside. Before the creature could land and cut her in half, its course was drifted slightly by bullets before being entirely deflected by Kurenai's kodachi. The creature used the momentum to deliver kick on Kurenai which pushed her back and would have shattered her arms if it were not for her cursed lineage and taimanin training. Still, none of that did stop pain from being felt.

The kick sent her out of it was starting to piss her off, she could not lose her cool for this was a mission which required most of her focus.

"I have 2 magazines with 11 anti-monster bullets, 3 magazine with 10 monster tranquilizers each for the rifle, 20 magazines of 30 anti-monster bullets for the submachine gun, 10 magazines of 12 anti-monster bullets for a handgun, 4 light grenade, 5 frag grenades, 3 incinerator grenade, 6 smoke bombs, and 7 shaft grenade," Ayame replied shooting 1 bullet out 21 left.

Without missing a beat Kurenai used her wind ninja art to boost the speed of the bullet while cutting them in 4 making with each fragment going 4 different directions of the creature's body. However the moment she did that the monster used the flat side of the blade and with raw force like if it were a fan it disrupted the flow of the wind and with absurd perfect momentum deflected the bullets in Kurenai's direction at a speed she couldn't dodge-she is faster than any human but she didn't possess the superspeed of the Igawa Clan.

This forced her to make a wind barrier using her kodachi in a very fast motion picking up the waves of wind and mold it into a semi-sphere.

As the bullets were about a few inches from impacting her barrier Kurenai saw how the creature throwing its sword spearheading in her direction at great speed.

She was about to stop her barrier to deflect the sword and take the damage from the fragmented bullet to deflect the blade. However 5 bullets-16 left- hit the sword changing its direction to plugging into the dirt. And as the fragmented bullets hit Kurenai's wind barrier, Kurenai lost sight of the creature.

"Ayame-chan where did it go?" Kurenai asked not lowering her guard.

* * *

The reinforcement was done to arrive in 8 more minutes.

Ayame was about to reply when she felt a vibration coming from within the building. She was about to look when the cause made itself present when a fist covered in black ethereal fur pierced a hole through the roof floor before the creature who moments ago was fighting Kurenai emerged from the roof hole meters away from Ayame.

Ayame felt being pulled out from death. Another vision from her Wind Reading Eye.

"It's here!?" Ayame said discarding her rifle and preparing to flight as the creature rushed in her direction.

While running to the edge of the roof Ayame threw a light bomb in the direction of the creature before jumping from the rooftop, and as the light bomb went off she pulled from her pocket a detonator and by pressing on the button. Before she hit the ground the whole building was demolishing.

Her Wind Reading Eye has been acting strange recently. Over the last 40 minutes, since the mission complicated Ayame has experienced foresight of death 3 times, her wind reading eye allowed her prediction of the wind and sometimes it let her have glimpses of events which may not happen. However ever since they made contact with the creature her eyes were more assertive.

The 1st vision was hers and Kurenai's death at the van. The 2nd washers and Kurenai, Kurenai parrying the sword breaking her Kodachi before being wounded by the fragmented bullets and the creature finishing Kurenai with its bare hands before giving hunt to Ayame. The 3rd shared resemblance with this scenario instead of keep running she decided to confirm the death of the creature, the end result was the same she was dead followed by Kurenai.

"Ayame-Chan, is it dead?" Kurenai asks from the other line.

"No, but I might buy us enough time until the reinforcements arrive. Plan B, I'll meet you at your point."Ayame said as she entered the van stepping hard into the accelerator passing through the corpse infested street.

4 minutes until reinforcement arrive.

"Team A to Team C, status report?" A new voice spoke from her earpiece

"Team C to Team A, a complication has surfaced, I am running to rejoin Vanguard at rendezvous points with the target behind my tail. What on your end?" Ayame hit harder the gas on the van jumping over the debris as she sees the spectral form of her target with its sword on her tail along mutants similars to the one she killed earlier.

"I and my partner were able to salvage 1 terminal from the destroyed lab and extract some data from it, but 80% of the files were damaged. We were heading to rendezvous point crossing with Team B, and D when we receive your emergency signal."

"What's your estimated time of arrival?" Ayame turn steered the wheel taking a less direct route to the bay where Kurenai is due to waiting for her.

"We'll be there for approximately 5 minutes. And you?" Ask Team A leader.

" I'll detour from the main route, buy time for the preparation for Plan B," Ayame spoke before being stroke by what was becoming a habit, a dreadful sense of deja vu.

Last-minute reaction, Ayame opened the door before steering the wheel making the van lose its footing on a hill then suddenly hitting the brakes and jumping out from the rolling vehicle. The vehicle seconds after Ayame exited was impacted by the body of the mutant before being cut along the vehicle by the same creature who has been killing her in multiple visions.

Ayame was about to throw 1 of her 5 fragrance at the creature while he was distracted with the hordes mutants, before hearing a new voice "Take Cover!"

Ayame ignoring the sudden dreadful sense of deja vu, she smashed into one of the many window building. Feeling dreadful deja vu yet ignoring the sensation she rushed to the kitchen, there she found an old fridge which like a mad women Ayame desperately emptied everything before entering shutting the door with a firm hold like if her life depended on it.

Standing atop one of the many building farther from Ayame, wearing wrist guards, holding over her shoulder single-handed a bazooka aiming with her violet eyes at the creature who seemed busy with the other abomination. A redhead with a well-proportioned body despite her age being 19, she has wide hips and large breast, the wet dream of every highschool boy. More so when she is wearing little to the imagination of her spectator, a consisting of a qipao fashioned spandex making mounds look bigger with very tight black shorts which emphasize her gates to heaven.

Why Ayame reacted in such a way? The person behind the voice of warning, Team D. Name: Kamimura Maika aka the Incinerator Taimanin.

While Maika aimed, her bazooka was turning hot red with the temperature rising higher and higher blackening the floor surface and melting non-heat resistant material on the roof.

Spitting grinning viciously with a halfway smoked cigarette between her teeth before spitting it and releasing these two words from her pretty mouth "Burn motherfucker!" and gleefully pulling the trigger letting the fire consuming everything.

* * *

Ayame on the other end kept holding the fridge's door as her life depended on it feel as it trembles along with the building, taking note the moisture in the cramped space of the fridge evaporates as the air turn hotter and the fridge loses power as it's impacted from above.

Once everything calmed down, Ayame decided to let go of the content within her stomach once she exited the fridge. Migraine filled Ayame's head with her eyes aching at the vision granted by her wind reading eye rarest ability one she doesn't control, foresight. What Ayame has been experiencing on this mission has been one of the most disturbing things she as a taimanin has experienced. Since the mission turned complicated Ayame hasn't stopped dying.

Thou what truly made her innards turn... was being burned alive. Feeling how the oxygen she breath burn in her lungs before feeling how all the moisture evaporates turning her skin in charcoal, ith her blood boiling her inside out.

But what disturbing for Ayame was that she did not die like that once or twice, but 20 times, 20 chances of entering through the correct window, 20 chances of finding the right kitchen, 20 chances of finding the right fridge, 20 chances of emptying correctly the fridge and 20 chance of keeping the door shut, she experienced this all in one single moment.

If she were a regular person would she be selfish to abandon her comrades and ask for a single permanent death? Well, she could not answer that either as she was a taimanin, and she has a responsability with her clan, her comrades and the mission not just to herself.

So moving out of her reflection Ayame noted that the building was on fire and collapsing if she did not exit the fridge Ayame would have been stuck and be smoked alive. Ayame exited the burning building to look in shock at the crater or rather what is within the crater.

Suddenly she felt nauseous as yet another dreadful deja vu made itself present.

"What the fuck is this bastard made off, he should be Ash by now!" The pyromaniac delinquent swore in irritation at Ayame's ear.

At those words, Ayame turns to a hole on the building. There she saw from distance the creature, was engulfed by flames yet did not seemed bothered as its lightning-shaped eyes shined fiercer. The flames extinguished and instead of its ethereal fur was an ashen skin which the more her gaze the more Ayame noticed that over the ashen skin were black plates of armor. Above its neck looking in her direction, there a spectral head shaped like a demented amalgamation of a wolf with a hound.

Ayame felt a chill running down her spine as its lightning-shaped eyes stared back at her. Reflecting the vision of her forthcoming death.

Ayame's was at her limit both mental- the strain caused by the visions of death provided by the Wind Reading Eye- and physically- keeping up the pace with this thing. As taimanin Ayame has been conditioned to be used to extreme conditions, however her will power to withstand the constant visions of death was impressive, she was feeling hopeless and cornered as if no matter what Ayame does she can't escape her fate.

And as taimanin what kills you was not your mistakes or fighting a stronger foe, but lacking the will to endure the worst, and right about now the Taimanin by the name Ayame Makishima lost her will to keep living.

As Ayame gave up, letting the darkness consume her sight knowing what is to come as the vision was unfolded one she did not bother to change as she was too tired.

Without seeing Ayame knew the creature was on to her with those canines sharp as sword looming ready to bit her off her life.

Ayame could see her life passing by in the blink of an eye, those many moments which she can carry on with her soul.

It made her feel sad for that one person who since her early days was entitled to keep company. Seconds away from death she whispered "Sorry... Kurenai-san." With tears, she embraced death, the real death...and with a crunch, Makishima Ayame was no more of this world.

* * *

"Aya...Ayame-chan?" Kurenai spoke dumbfound at the docks, instead of hearing her friend/retainer/handler breath Kurenai picked a distinctive sound which over the years of fighting abominations as a Taimanin has made her acquainted to this distinctive sound, the sound of flesh being shredded off the bones of a corpse... a corpse which belonged to Ayame Makishima, her friend.

Tears were shed, grinding teeth shrieked, wailing of grief were heard, time stopped and fast forward with coloring everything violently, red.

* * *

As the group of taimanin was nearing Kurenai's position. They stopped where they stood, for their senses were spiked by danger ahead. What the four women saw made them narrow their eyes.

Walking in their direction covered in an intense aura which screamed power and a need for violence. The creature in question was something if in the vicinity is suggested to run, a creature which makes veteran taimanin hesitant to face if given an option. A major fiend, one famous whose roots of fame spiked high when it was featured in Bram Stoker most famous work...a vampire.

A vampire who dangerously resembled Kurenai Shinganji.

* * *

**AN: **Here another chapter of a story I don't have the remote idea how was even conceived-the same could be said of everything I write.


End file.
